Pokemon: The First Movie-Alternate Ending
by SailorSaiyan93
Summary: Alternate ending to the first movie, in where tears don't solve everything, and Mewtwo learns more of the boy that he had just slain. He is taken through a journey into his mind, and learns, truly, that not all humans are evil... Read and review please!


**Note: Hello all! One shot here due to the announcement of the remake of Mewtwo Strikes Back! And...I don't see the need for its existence. From what I've seen, it just seems to be a shot for shot remake of the film. And a very weird looking remake. It's 3-D, and I have no problem with that animation style, yet everyone has a very uncanny valley look to them. If they had done it more in the line of how Sword and Shield look, then it wouldn't have looked so awkward, yet as it is now, it really puts me off, as well as how it seems to not be doing anything new aside from banking on nostalgia. **

**Then again, I'm writing this now due to seeing it, so look who's talking.**

**I think it's fair to say that many Pokemon fans remember this movie in high regard, yet...it's clearly a very flawed, and in some areas, very stupid film. Especially the ending. I don't think I need to remind anyone of how much of a cop out it is for tears of sadness to bring someone back to life. I honestly don't care that it was brought up beforehand in the film, that doesn't make it any less stupid. Not to mention, Mewtwo doesn't really 'earn' redemption or anything. He just realizes he's wrong and just goes on from there. He doesn't try and undo the damage he's caused, he just delivers a line about how life is precious and then heads off. Don't get me wrong, I love Mewtwo, it just seems, like the tears, very cheap.**

**Thus, I've come up with an alternate ending of sorts to the movie. One where those two elements are reworked and toyed with (or in one case, completely removed.**

**Thus, here I present to you, the alternate ending to Pokemon: The First Movie!**

**Side note: Given that Mewtwo's voice is clearly male, I'll be referring to them as such.**

**Pokemon (c) of Nintendo**

"Fool." He proclaimed, completely baffled. "Trying to stop our battle…" the bipedal, lilac Pokemon watched as the boy's Pikachu ran to his side, his trainer having taken the entirety of both Mewtwo and Mew's blasts. Then, even more bizarrely, the boy's body began to solidify, as if it were turning into rock.

"Pika?" the Pikachu squeaked, lightly nudging the motionless, greyscale form of its trainer. Upon seeing that this gained no reaction from him, it proceeded to release an electric attack in hopes to gain some sort of reaction. And upon receiving none, it did so again. And again, and again, and again.

"Please…no…" one of the onlookers to the scene that occurred muttered to herself, one of the boy's companions that came with him to the island: a girl around his age with blazing red hair. Beside her was an older young man with a dark complexion and shorter, brown hair that appeared to have very small eyes.

The Pikachu went on and on in its attempts to trigger something, anything from its trainer, yet to no avail. It came to realize that it was beyond its power. Its trainer was gone.

Its trainer was dead.

Fresh tears fell from the mouse Pokemon's eyes, the other Pokemon surrounding it, both clone and original, seeing what had just taken place. From the collection came forth the trainer's own team. The Squirtle and Bulbasaur rushed over to his side, attempting to try and get a reaction from him with their own methods, the turtle using its Water Gun whilst the plant based creature made use of its vines. Still, this resulting in nothing. The boy's unruly Charizard came in then, nearly blowing everyone back with its powerful wings, it then kneeling by the motionless body and brandishing its claws. The Pikachu began to protest, yet its words were not heeded. The red dragon cut and slashed against the boy's back, believing that perhaps the pain it caused would stir something. After all, was it not more powerful than these three? Stronger than these three? Surely…SURELY its efforts would succeed where theirs failed!

Yet all the resulted from its attempts were small indents in the stony surface of what now composed of the boy's body. A body that was still unmoving, unresponsive, and even more, unbreathing.

"No…" Mewtwo heard the girl again, her voice breaking before she released a piercing, echoing yell. "NOOOOOO!" she barreled forward to where the boy's Pokemon had gathered, falling to the ground by the boy, it not taking long for her to become a hysterical mess. The older young man also drew near, the girl falling atop of the trainer and releasing a series of loud screams and wails of despair. Then, her teal, tear filled eyes lifted to face him. "You…"

Mewtwo was still caught up in the scene that was taking place. What in the world had that fool child been thinking? Coming in between him and his opponent like that? Better yet, what did he or anyone else believe would happen? That he would simply come out unscathed? For what reason had he…

SLAP!

He got no further before a sharp sting met his cheek, the Pokemon stumbling back in surprise, even more so when he had seen whom had delivered the blow.

"You!" the red-haired girl roared, tears flowing down her face in rivulets. "You killed him!"

She…she had slapped him. She had dared to-

SLAP!

"You killed him, you monster!" she continued to bellow, coming in with swing after swing, the psychic Pokemon barely able to concentrate from all that was happening around him, a trait he knew well was very unlike his usual demeanor. Why had the boy's actions caused such a reaction from him?

"Misty, no!" the young man shouted, rushing towards the girl, pulling her back from Mewtwo.

"You monster!" she repeated. "You evil, evil, evil monster!"

"Misty, it won't help!" the young man urged, struggling against the girl.

"You…." She began to lessen her struggles, lowering her head as if accepting defeat. "You monster…" her once loud declaration was now little more than a pitiful whimper.

His initial instinct was to immediately retaliate against the human girl. She DARED strike him?! He, the most powerful Pokemon in existence?! And for what?! Her foolish friend was the one who threw himself into his and Mew's blast! He was the one who sealed his own fate! Why put her own life in jeopardy by following his example?! If anything, she and everyone else should've followed it by not intervening any further!

Still…the boy's actions…'stirred' something within him. For as much as the girl's actions offended him, he still held from acting. Despite himself, Mewtwo found his eyes still centered on the lifeless, stone form of the once living, rather mouthy and foolhardy child. Mew was still present, he having momentarily forgotten about its presence in the midst of his shock. The pink feline lowered itself to the frozen body, a little paw being placed on the boy's head. Then, the cat's large, blue eyes focused on the larger Pokemon. Mewtwo readied himself for whatever attack it was planning, yet as he waited for something, anything, he found that it did not come.

Not in the form of any attack he could've prepared for.

Mew's eyes emitted a strong, white glow from it, a beam of light shooting from its optics and directly into the other Pokemon's, Mewtwo's own eyes taking a similar look to them. A shocked cry emitted from the larger of the two, it then becoming a series of groans as he rose his hands to his head and fell to his knees, everyone puzzled and unnerved at what was occurring.

* * *

Warmth.

Warmth…and…a general sense of comfort. He knew well what it was, yet still, it was unfamiliar to him.

Very much unlike the brief moments he could remember being inside that tube.

"Ash?" a female voice called out, an image then coming to Mewtwo. He was…small. Very, very small. Small…and from the wobbliness of his body, not that well versed in walking. Yet how? How could this be? What in the world had Mew…it then hit him upon hearing it.

"Ok, mommy!"

His eyes. He was seeing through the boy's eyes.

The boy, er, he (honestly, the two were one in the same now) waddled around the corner to see a rather large woman with auburn hair, with her an older man bearing a lab coat. "Honey, this is Professor Oak, our new neighbor!" the woman said in a chipper tone. With the older man was a boy around the same age as the one that would grow to be the trainer Mewtwo had just slayed, his hair brown and with a somewhat curious look as if he were studying the one that had just entered the room.

"Hello there, Ash." The older man, this Professor Oak, greeted, Mewtwo feeling the boy (his) lips curling into a smile.

"Hello, mister!" he chirped enthusiastically.

"And this here is my grandson, Gary." The old man looked to the brown-haired boy. "Say hello, now."

"Hello." The other boy greeted, though it was clear he was still surveying him as if he were some subject to be studied.

"Now, tell me, young man," Oak began again. "Do you like Pokemon?"

Ash jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Oak chuckled, clearly amused. "Ash," the woman interjected. "Professor Oak here studies Pokemon right here in Pallet Town."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yes, really." The old man nodded. "Would you like to go see?"

The boy lost it at that. He whooped and danced happily as if everything was right with the world.

"Tell me, you got a favorite?" Oak asked.

Ash needed no time to ponder this question. "Pikachu!"

* * *

Where…where was he now?

"I choose…Squirtle!" a picture came into view, the sight of the boy, quite a deal older than before, opening a seemingly empty Poke ball. The older man lectured him on how the boy's tardiness had cost him, and opening the other two Poke balls revealed that the Pokemon in them had also been claimed.

'Such an impotent youth…' Mewtwo thought to himself, beginning to become frustrated as to how escape seemed impossible. He was, for the present time, stuck seeing through the eyes of this 'Ash'.

After dejectedly asking if there were any more, the old man, Oak, told him that there WAS one more, though he warned that there was something wrong with it. Taking a spare ball, he opened it and out popped a familiar, yellow mouse.

"Oh, it's so cute!" the boy excitedly proclaimed. "It's best one of all!" he wasted no time taking the mouse in a tight embrace.

BZZ!

Which resulted in a sharp, stinging electrical surge that wracked his (and Mewtwo's…or was it just one as the now seemingly shared a body?) entire form.

* * *

They were now in a field, the boy having just failed to catch a Ratata, the Pokedex alerting the boy that the small, big toothed rodents usually prey on ignorant and inexperienced trainers. Or, as it said, 'stupid'. The Pikachu was up in a tree in hysterics at the sight of the boy's failure. It was quite a shame that he was in this current state, as he was very, VERY tempted to try and fry the mouse's brain if Mewtwo were able.

Yet then…the scene changed.

* * *

He was upon a bike, the Pikachu in the basket. Angered cries and caws from behind rang through his ears and went on and on, rain hitting his back in seemingly never-ending showers, stinging his cheeks and making the trail he was on incredibly perilous.

Then, he fell.

The Pikachu fell out from the basket, it clearly exhausted and far from any shape to be out in such weather, let alone anywhere aside from recuperating for its condition. From behind, he could hear the shrill squawks and cries of the pursuing creatures. Turning around, he could see that a hoard of Spearow were coming in, clearly enraged and hungry for blood.

And yet, the boy stood his ground.

'What is he doing?' Mewtwo pondered. True, the boy had shown such foolishness before, so perhaps such an action should've been expected, yet…yet he had an entire army of Pokemon backing him when he first approached the psychic Pokemon. Here, all he had was that lone Pikachu! A clearly incapacitated Pikachu. And yet…and yet, he didn't flinch. Not one bit. 'What in the world are you doing, boy?'

"Pikachu…get inside." He said, the yellow mouse weakly releasing a pained cry. Then, the boy turned to the incoming hoard of murderous birds. "Spearows! Do you know who I am!?" he shouted, lightning blinding him and deafening thunder sounding out through the skies. "I'm Ash from the town of Pallet! I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokemon Master!"

'What are you doing?!'

"I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all! Do you hear me?!"

'Run, you fool! You can't do anything to save yourself!'

"Pikachu!" the boy momentarily turned around. "Go inside the Pokeball, it's the only way!" he then turned back to the flock. "Come and get me!"

'You fool!'

Everything then went blindingly bright, a small, tiny object leaping onto his shoulder and in front of the hoard of Spearow, both the boy and Mewtwo knowing well what it was.

He…he had thrown himself in certain doom. Even if he wasn't killed, he would've surely been crippled, perhaps for life! And yet he threw himself into it…all for the sake of a disobedient, stubborn Pokemon.

Just as he threw himself in the middle of his and Mew's attack.

But…no. No, he…he was still a human. A primitive, filthy human. He still bore the same traits as those scientists. And as he regulated himself to the fate of a so called 'Pokemon Master', so too would he regulate his Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon to servitude. Allying themselves with such disgraceful creatures was bad in of itself. Something he saw fit to also cleanse from the world.

And yet…why did this, did this boy's action beforehand and this bother him so much?

* * *

Now, he was in a field, the sight of a green worm in front of him, or rather, the boy. The boy that he had come to learn was called 'Ash'. A Poke ball was thrown and the worm, Caterpie, was caught. A weak, nearly useless thing, really. Yet still, the boy saw this as a moment of triumph. Even more so when the Pokemon had achieved evolution into a Metapod.

Then, as he had done for his Pikachu, so did Metapod to protect the boy from an incoming Beedrill. An action that allowed for its final stage as a Butterfree.

Another action of self-sacrifice for no reason. He was, after all, just a human.

Yet…to release it for its own good. To continue its species. An act of unselfishness…an act he hadn't seen one but the boy do so far…

Mewtwo was feeling challenged. Uncertain, unsure. His first instinct was to go for a completely logical view, devoid of any attachments and emotions. After all, he had learned early on that they had no meaning or use. None whatsoever.

None.

None.

None.

…none?

'He's challenging your perception, isn't he?' Mewtwo froze. This voice intruding in his mind…he knew well who is belonged to. 'Still unconvinced?'

'He is a human. My ambitions have not changed.'

'You lie. I feel it.'

It…no. No, they…they hadn't. Simple reminiscing would not change anything. And yet…and yet…

'Then perhaps further education is required.'

* * *

It was becoming steadily difficult.

More and more Pokemon then joined his team: a Pidgeotto, a Bulbasaur from a hidden village, a Squirtle that was the head of a street gang that terrorized the town, and the Charizard…or rather, the Charmander.

That one gave him pause.

The Pokemon had begun life abandoned by his own trainer. Abandoned by a human that cared nothing for it. Images of the scientists came to his mind. Just as they cared nothing for him…and yet, the boy went out of his way to save it. It didn't belong to him, and yet he…but the Charizard wasn't the small lizard anymore. And it was quite disobedient. It outright seemed to despise the boy, if Mewtwo had to be honest. So full of aggression was its mind. Aggression against everything. To an extent, he could relate. And after seeing how its life began before having a place in the boy's team…

More and more events came to be seen by his eyes. The meetings of the young man and girl accompanying him, the Pikachu group he nearly left the Pikachu he had saved with them, the evolution from Charmander to Charizard…and the releasing of his Butterfree.

They were all enclosed in a cave now, Mewtwo feeling the bitter, biting cold against his (the boy's) back. The pain was agonizing, the shirt and jacket doing nothing in the sense of protection. What was this fool doing?!

He was after all just that. A fool. A foolish…foolish…daring boy.

A boy that refused to move from the hole to keep his Pokemon warm. And then, Mewtwo found the sting didn't meet his backside anymore. Now, he was the observer of the scene taking place. In the cave. In the warmth. Warmth the boy chose to provide. The other Pokemon gathered around him, not daring to leave his side for a moment.

"Ok." He choked out. "You win. We'll be cold together." He spoke this as if it were his last words. And from the conditions outside, perhaps they would be.

But…no. They wouldn't be. They wouldn't be because…

'…why?'

'Why what?'

Mewtwo was left speechless for a moment. 'Why is he…a human…these Pokemon…'

'The Charmander especially. You sensed it, didn't you? The moment he brought it out.'

The psychic remained quiet, continuing to look on at what was happening before him. No…no, no, no. He…he was-

'Human. And yet, look at what he's doing. What he's doing for the Pokemon. What he did for both the humans'…and your Pokemon.'

His Pokemon…the clones. This boy…surrounded himself and provided the warmth for his Pokemon. Time after time, memory after memory, he had shown that, foolish as he was, he did not fit the image Mewtwo had attached to humanity. He…he loved them. He loved them. Love…a human…displaying love.

'You've seen it before.'

Suddenly, he found himself thrust deeper. Deeper, deeper, deeper, until he was in a void.

"Mewtwo?" someone was calling him. Turning around, four figures seemed to be with him in this void. A void that began to change into an endless sky.

A human girl with long, flowing, teal hair floated before him along with three Pokemon, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Three Pokemon that bore very familiar, striking stripes on their bodies. "Y-You…" he…had seen her before. Yes, there was no mistaking it. He had seen her before. He had KNOWN her before. And yet…and yet, why was she looking at him so sadly?

"I have to go now. But…don't worry." She spoke so tenderly, as if he were a friend, as if she had known him her whole life. "But…remember." She and the other Pokemon began to fade away.

"N-No. No, wait!"

"…that life is wonderful."

"NO!" He was too late, they faded from existence, leaving him alone, the world around him began to darken. "Where are they?!" he called out. "Bring them back! Bring her back! Bring her back to me!" what the boy felt, what he experienced with his Pokemon, he had experienced with this girl. But when?! Either way, now that he tasted it, truly tasted it…he already found himself addicted. He wanted more. He NEEDED more! But she was gone! The Pokemon were gone! His friends were gone!

Friends…

'Yes. You're beginning to see, aren't you?' A chill ran down his spine. 'You once provided this. But what do you provide now?'

Immediately, a flurry of emotions assaulted his entire being, as well as several physical ailments. Lashes, bites, claws tearing at his flesh, images of the Pokemon outside this self-contained realm ran through his mind, he piecing it all together as more and more pain wracked his entire form.

'This is what you've given. This is your legacy.'

"N-No! Stop!"

'Tell me, what does this remind you of?'

A new image came to mind. The man that approached him at the burning ruins of the lab. The one that had offered him equality. Or so he initially believed. The human that had used him for his own gain, for his terrorist organization to simply garner power and have a hold over others, specifically the Indigo League.

'What does this remind you of?'

He knew the answer. And it sickened him. The image of the boy's motionless form came to him again. What had he done? What had he done?!

'It's not too late.' The pink, smaller Pokemon now appeared, hovering over the boy's body. 'You can still make this right.'

Then, he was released, reality came back to him, as well as the sight of figures surrounding the boy. Even the three criminals that had invaded this place were there.

"Twerp?" the woman with rather long, red hair spoke, gently nudging the form with her boot. "Twerp, c'mon. C'mon, get up."

"This…this isn't funny kid." The man with violet hair said, clearly growing worried.

"Yeah, say something." The Meowth who spoke human language began to plead. "Tell…tell us we're jerks. We're washed up nobodies. Say…say something. Anything."

'You can still make this right…'

He knew what he had to do.

Mewtwo began to approach, the red haired girl, Misty, noticing. "Hey! Hey you!" she shouted, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Get away from us! Haven't you done enough, monster!?"

"Misty, wait!" the dark skinned young man interjected. "I…I don't think he's going to hurt us."

"Not going to…Brock, l-look at Ash! You call THAT not-"

"Just look."

Despite herself, she did, surveying the larger Pokemon as he approached the boy. The boy's Pokemon immediately growled and snarled as he came forward, readying to defend the stony corpse, as really, they had nothing to lose now, the Charizard and Pikachu notably holding a bloodlust in their eyes.

"Mew." The pink, smaller Pokemon urged, the two clearly confused, but still, they allowed the lilac Pokemon to pass, stopping right at the head of the stone form. Mewtwo looked to Mew, it nodding and lowering itself to the boy. Both then placed their hands atop of him, or rather, where his heart would be located, and concentrated. Energy of blue and pink emerged from their respective hands (more in Mewtwo's case, Mew's were more along the line of paws) and soon, the boy's entire form was engulfed in a swirling aura of blue and pink.

"What are they doing?" Misty questioned, about to move closer, but Brock held her firmly.

Both Mew and Mewtwo felt a strain overtaking them both, beads of sweat beginning to form and their limbs beginning to ache. Yet still, they persisted. 'Please.' Mewtwo silently pleaded. 'Please, boy. You must live. You must!' he turned to view the faces all watching the process take place. 'Not for me, but for them.'

On and on, they poured their energy into the boy's form, growing weaker and weaker with each passing minute.

Yet suddenly…a stir.

And then, color began to return to him.

As if to welcome this new development, the storm overhead began to clear, fresh sunlight coming down and meeting everyone. Finally, at long last, a low groan emitted from the boy. The Pikachu wasted no time rushing forward, the boy finally lifting his head. "Pikachu…" the mouse threw itself onto him, he in turn returning the embrace. Then, his gaze turned to Mew and Mewtwo, the latter backing up from the boy's wide, brown eyes. "You…" he began, still quite weak from the blow he had taken. "You saved me…didn't you? Mewtwo said nothing, but Mew nodded in response. "T-Thank you."

Mewtwo was silent for a moment. "You…I did you a great evil." He then looked to all the surrounding Pokemon, both original and clone. "I've done you all a great evil." He then turned to Ash. "And you THANK me?"

Ash was silent for a moment before trying to rise to his feet. He stumbled, Misty and Brock rushing over to support him, yet still, he persisted, going over to Mewtwo. "Yeah, I do." He responded. "Because…because I heard you."

"You what?"

"I heard you." Ash told him. "I…felt you. In my mind. You and I…we were…well, I don't know how to explain it, but we were…" he paused before continuing. "I could feel it. You…you now get it."

Mewtwo was once again silent for a good while. "...I'm so sorry. How...how could I have been so blind?" he turned to the boy. "You…sacrificed yourself to save the Pokemon. Both mine and the others. While I…" he lowered his head in shame and turned away. "I pitted them against each other. You displayed compassion while I displayed malice. And now…" his form trembled. Were these…fresh tears? "Now…you display mercy." Mew watched on, Mewtwo feeling waves of approval wash over him. And…something of a parental pride, as if he were a child that had just accomplished something near impossible for them. "You…I don't understand." He then felt a small paw on his shoulder, he turning to see Mew, it then gently nuzzling him. "You've shown me a great truth. The circumstances of one's birth does not matter. It is what you do with the gift of life."

"Mew." Mew nodded in approval.

Then, to everyone's shock, the clones suddenly began to float upwards, taken by the collective power of the two powerful psychics, rising into the skies and clearly going off to places unknown. It was decided that perhaps it would be best that the humans would be better off if they had this moment in their history erased, yet before that act, Mewtwo could've sworn he heard the boy shout from below.

"If it means anything…I'd love to have you as a Pokemon." Again, he couldn't control the tears that fell.

**Note: Reviews are both encouraged and welcome, as they help give me more motivation to continue working on stories in general. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
